Pensamientos
by Miu Neko-Chan
Summary: Que puede ser peor, ¿no saber tus sentimientos o que tus pensamientos te lleven a una situación imprevista?. Viñeta Sasuhina.
1. Sasuke

Mi primera ¿Viñeta?, eso creo que es….Espero que les guste y que me den sus opiniones :). …Nos vemos abajo…

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

.

.

.

**PENSAMIENTOS**

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

.

.

.

Qué demonios me ocurre, es una chica cualquiera, no debería afectarme tanto, pero con solo verla llorar mi pecho se oprimo de una forma dolorosa pero ….¿Por qué rayos lloraba?...La razón tenía nombre y apellido, llamado Naruto Uzumaki, al ver esa escena, donde ella se le declaraba al Dobe de su amigo lo lleno de furia, mucha furia y sintió demasiada angustia un sentimiento, que definitivamente no quería en su cuerpo ….pero al ver que este le rechazaba, simplemente volvió a su semblante frio …Después de que el Dobe se fuera, ella se quedó allí sentada en aquel banco, con su cabeza gacha, con su hermoso vestido blanco manchado por las lágrimas de ella, ¡Un momento! de cuando para adelante él sacaba tanta cursilería…

Esa chica de cabello negro azulado le estaba afectando, porque si no era así, entonces ¿Cómo se podía llamar a esa opresión en su pecho que sentía cada vez que ella le dirigía una sonrisa o cuando sus ojos blancos de ella se cruzaban accidentalmente con los de él y ella se sonrojaba, o cuando solo verla le causaba felicidad?...Debería ir a un doctor…pero cuando la vi llorar, la furia apareció otra vez, el Dobe ese le había hecho daño…tenía un ángel enfrente de él y la rechazaba por la plana de Sakura…sí que era un tonto….¡Demonios!...no te desconcentres, ve a partir la cara de Naruto…mejor dicho…Ve al doctor, quizás ella te embrujo o te drogo…quien puede saber ¿No?...Sera mejor eso…Pasa por su lado e ignorala…pero que cojo***…¿Por qué la besaste?...Uchiha tonto…aunque ese sonrojo que te ofreció después no está nada mal…espera, ahora ¿Por qué me voy?, mi cuerpo se mueve solo... Vete, vete como el imbécil que eres…. ¡Maldita sea, no eres un cobarde!, hablare con ella después de ir a un doctor, seguro me explicara que enfermedad tengo a sí que... ¡A matar a Naruto se ha dicho!...mejor dicho…. ¡Voy al doctor!...

Solo espero que mi cuerpo no se mueva solo otra vez, espero…

.

.

.

**_The End_**

.

.

**.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Escribo los pensamientos de Hinata?, aunque está es una pequeña viñeta de los pensamientos de Sasuke, intente redactarla lo mejor posible, pero me comprenderán que al ser los primeros Fics que escribo, tendré horrores ortográficos que no quiero mencionar.

Espero sus reviews, con sus sentimientos que me demuestren que le pareció esta historieta, agradeciera consejos, no insultos por favor, solo consejos :)

Pd: ¡Muchas gracias de todo corazón!

**Miu Neko-Chan**

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Hinata

¡Hola! La segunda parte que me faltaba…Espero que les guste… ¡Nos vemos abajo!

**Advertencia:** ¿Posible Ooc en el personaje?, aunque yo creo que Hinata piensa igual que una adolescente normal. Por si acaso lo pongo.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PENSAMIENTOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...Hace una semana que Naruto-Kun te rechazo pero en vez de estar "Cortándote tus venas" solo piensas en el beso que te dio Uchiha-San, no es que sea feo, todo lo contrario es muy guapo, demasiado atractivo, y esos ojos negros que te llevan al abismo, ¡Oh por Dios!, no pienses en morbosidades Hinata…debo tener en cuenta que Uchiha-San no me dijo absolutamente nada durante los dos días siguientes , pero después el comenzó a "seguirme", sonreírme ¿malignamente? , observarme inquisidoramenté, todo eso en un día me colocaba totalmente roja y demasiada nerviosa, hasta el punto de hacerme tropezar hasta con mi propio pie, quizás me coloque tensa al verlo porque me robo mi primer beso…aunque no me pasaba lo mismo con Naruto-Kun…debo estar demasiada paranoica.

¡Oh no!, Uchiha-San viene directamente hacia mí, ¡Piensa Hinata! A la derecha no hay donde huir, lo mismo a la izquierda, ¡No! Estoy en un callejón sin salida, está más cerca, ¿Por qué tiene que sonreírme así? seguro ya estoy roja como un tomate, no hay otra opción deberé hablar con él, quizás desea pedirme disculpas aunque… ¿Por qué se sigue acercando?...E-está demasiado cerca de mi rostro, ¡Cuerpo obedeceme y muévete!...s-se sigue acercando…

¡M-me está besando!... ¡O-otra vez!...No cedas Hinata, no cedas…. ¿Debería ceder un poco?...solamente cederé un poquito, solo un poquito….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

Yo creo que con esto acabare este ¿Two-Viñeta? xD, no me hagan caso…. Como mencione anteriormente espero que les haiga gustado, perdonen mis Horrores ortográficos, Paz y Amor.

Sasuke es muy directo… ¿No creen?, siento que a él no le van las palabras…xD y el "Cortándote tus venas" es solo una expresión que usa Hinata, no piensen mal, ella no creo que sea una suicida... xD

Acepto sus opiniones, concejos, tomatazos :') pero por favor nada de palabras mal sonantes, soy muy sensible para ellas… :(

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**-****Selma-itako** ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que te haya gustado los pensamientos de Hinata, para mi Hinata tiene mucha suerte, mucha su…Espera… ¡Una boliviana! ¡Choca los cincos!... ¡Saluditos de Santa Cruz-Bolivia! :')…Fue demasiado emocionante… ¡Nos vemos! ;)

**-kds**¡Muchas gracias!, espero que también te haya gustado esta segunda parte, y otra vez… ¡Muchas gracias!

**-ANTI SAKURA H= **¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por tu review!, espero que la parte de Hinata te guste ;), jajaja, lo de Sakura lo coloque por darle ¿Humor? xD, creo que hay mucho Bullyng hacia la pobre :)

-**Guest= **Me encanto que haiga encantado :D, espero que esta segunda parte te encante de igual modo :) ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

¡De todo corazón GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews!

**Pd:** Debo admitir que ver un review nuevo, salto de alegría xD y son los que me animan a escribir :)

**M****iu Neko-Chan**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
